


“Doing whatever it is we’re doing”

by wendy1103



Category: Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, cowgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy1103/pseuds/wendy1103
Summary: Vanity Drabble





	“Doing whatever it is we’re doing”

‘How did me and Chas end up with you clowns?’

Vanessa leaves with Paddy in toe heading back to the vets, Charity is working behind the bar, listening to all the plans for the fundraiser. Really she’s looking forward to it, it’s a great idea. And she knows their treatment of Sarah was second to none. 

Charity is pulled from her thoughts when Bernice wants a quiet word. 

“Charity have you got somewhere I could store some stuff for the fundraiser.. I know it’s a hassle, but I’d appreciate it.” 

“Well Bernice seeing as you used to live here, I’m sure you know the back corner or the cellar and under the stairs are free” 

“Thank you!” 

“What kind of stuff of are we talking about by the way” Charity questions. 

“Oh just some costume stuff so far!”

“Right yeah, well you know where it is.” And Charity can’t wait for her to leave now so she can go for a nose around, get working on her own costume. Surely the saloon owner gets a sexy number she thinks. 

xxxxxxxxxx 

The crowd from the fundraiser have started to filter out and Charity has finally persuaded Matty to close, she had been on the verge of a double, not wanting to disrupt Chas, so she figures she’ll text her little vet to see what time she’ll be back, 

*Babe?

*Toots?

*Nice babe! Very smooth :)What time are you done cow fiddling, Matty’s closing ?

*Home soon, just checking the cages with Paddy swanning off to London. 

*So you’re snake charming again ;)You know your Dad came by and took the boys ? Moses and all? I thought he was wrecked ? 

*Really ? He is! But Trace said he’s been a bit weird lately, keeps harping on about family time. 

*well then .. I guess toots will be seeing you later ;) please don’t be long x 

*see you soon promise x 

xxxxxx

It’s still pretty early when Vanessa strolls in the back of the Woolpack, the backroom is quiet apart from Chas watching tv. She hadn’t had much energy for the fundraiser. 

“Hi Chas, how are you? Feeling ok today ?”

“Oh Vanessa, I’m fine, you better get your skates on love!” 

“ what? .. why ?” 

“ I saw Charity slip our Noah a twenty for the cinema, reckon you’re getting lucky” Chas announces with a wink at the end. 

“Chas!” 

Vanessa’s delighted really, her and Charity haven’t had much time alone lately. The Dingles have had a lot going on lately, Jamie is trying to get Kim out of the vets, and Charity is really over working herself making sure Chas doesn’t over do it on the bar. But today was good, fun, a total change of pace. 

“ oh shush ... at least someone is getting some action, the mood I’m in, if my Paddy looked at me I’d smack him” 

Vanessa can’t help but laugh, 

“Right ... so I’ll eh ... I’ll leave you to it Chas, shout if you need anything!” 

xxxxxx

Vanessa walks up stairs, their bedroom door is closed, she almost feels like she should knock. But she decides to go for bold, she knows Charity knows the sounds of her footsteps on the landing and coming down the hall, she can tell them all apart. So yeah go for bold she thinks. Her hand reaches for the door handle and she pushes the door open with purpose, until her eyes are drawn to one Ms. Chari .. excuse me ‘Toots Dingle’ in all her glory. 

Charity is sitting on their bed, facing the door, legs crossed hanging just over the end of the bed, adorning her cowboy boots, cowboy hat, chewing a piece of straw and wearing a burgundy lace bra, with her shirt open and denim shorts. And Charity looks sensational. 

Instantly Vanessa’s mouth falls a little open and goes dry, there goes wanting to go for bold. Charity can feel Vanessa’s eyes assessing the situation, moving up and down her body. So Charity picks her moment twirling the piece of straw between slender fingers and tipping her hat. 

“Howdy” 

And she knows her voice is sexy as hell, soft and sultry, accent similar to early in the day, she gives Vanessa a moment as she shuffles into the room closing the door behind her, there’s a lack of words from the smaller lady, but Charity knows rendering her speechless is a pretty good start to the evening. 

“Whatsa matter sweet cheeks ... Cat got your tongue?” adding a click of her own tongue and signature wink for good measure. 

Vanessa wants to play the game though, wants to give as good she’s getting, doing her best to avoid drooling at the sight in front of her, 

“ you know my fiancé would flip if she knew you were in here ... she’s feisty to say the least my Charity” 

Vanessa finally gets some words out while dropping her eyes to admire Charity’s legs in her boots, and she knows Charity was probably expecting a little bit of sass, or a dirty line. 

“Hot is she ? This fiancé of yours ?” 

“Mmm hmmm” 

“Really do tell ... I’m very intrigued” 

Charity adds as she leans back a little more on the bed so she’s resting on her elbows. 

Vanessa goes for it, and they just know each other so well now, that with one step forward from the smaller woman, Charity’s legs are uncrossed, and there’s space made to accommodate Vanessa at her knees. 

Vanessa runs her finger so softly from the top of her right boot just over the inside her knee and up along the soft skin of her inner thigh, 

“Well ... she has great legs... soft ... toned ... very sexy” 

And the balance of power has shifted nicely, as Vanessa’s finger runs a line from the soft skin of her thigh, to toy with the big buckle on Charity’s belt. 

Charity gulps at the sensation, she loves when Vanessa is bold, especially when she wasn’t expecting it. 

“She’s got these amazing hips .. make her ass look delicious .. you just can’t help but watch when she walks away” 

And before Charity can even blink her belt is whipped off and her zip sliding down with Vanessa’s hands wrapping around her waist to ease her shorts down her thighs. 

“Ness ..” 

Charity kicks the shorts off the end of the bed with her boots joining them on the floor. And just as Vanessa draws in imaginary line from Charity’s belly button to the space between her breasts she speaks again 

“ and there’s these gorgeous marks on her chest that only I ever get to see ... unless her top is very low cut” 

“Babe ... I “ 

Vanessa is leaning so close to charity now, one hand propping her up against their bed sheets, voice getting lower and more seductive with every breath, and she knows Charity is just at breaking point. 

“ and oh God her lips ... mmm her lips! 

And break, she does. Charity’s hands snap around Vanessa’s neck and waist and pull them flush together on the bed. 

The smaller blonde groans as she lies between her fiancés legs, her mouth next to Charity’s ear and nose buried in her soft curls, as she swipes her fingers across the front of her fiancés thong. Because of course Charity’s was prepared under today’s outfit, and it only arouses Vanessa more that Charity goes to this effort and it’s all for her. 

“So this is what I do to you, huh Toots?  
Little bit of talking about my beautiful fiancé and you’re soaked, god, I’ve barely even touched you.”

Her eyes are closed, but Charity doesn’t need to see Vanessas face to know there’s smug written all over it.

What follows is a scramble, both of them desperately pushing Vanessa’s clothes off, trying to get skin on skin, giving as much contact for themselves as possible.

The second Vanessa’s shirt is off, Charity’s arms wrap around her back to undo her bra, which gets discarded across the room as they press forward against each other. They kiss with hunger, it’s wet and needy, until Vanessa reaches to undo Charity’s bra, and the taller blonde arches her back for the vet to undo the clasp. 

Charity groans against Vanessa’s mouth as her fiancés palms cover her breasts, lightly applying pressure to them in a way that she knows sends shivers up Charity’s spine.

“Mmmmm,” Charity comments, unconsciously lifting her hips up off the bed, “fuck, Babe.” 

Vanessa can’t wait any longer and she surges to her feet to rip off her jeans and boots. Before pushing their bodies back together. 

Vanessa turns her attention to Charity’s throat, leaving a trail of kisses before sucking hard on her collarbone, leaving a mark that will surely be visible for days. She hears Charity gasp as she reaches her breasts, gathering them into her hands. She teases one of her nipples, rolling it between her fingers while she gently takes the other one between her teeth swirling her tongue around it, sucking gently. 

“Jesus, Ness!” Charity swallows hard as Vanessa continues her sensual assault, 

Charity groans and spreads her legs wider, and Vanessa takes the action as an invitation and works her hand between Charity’s legs to slide her thong off, where she’s swollen, wet and pulsing . Charity’s hips cant forward against her fingers, desperate for more. Vanessa smirks against her neck and slips her hand lower, 

“please just…Babe! Oh…my..fuck.”

“Please, huh?” “I love it when you say please” the blonde teases between soft kisses to her fiancés torso, “please what, Charity ?”

There’s no answer though. So, Vanessa ups her game. She gently parts her lovers folds. She presses her fingers against the tall blondes clit and rubs in circles, causing Charity’s breath to catch in her throat, and it’s erotic as hell. 

Vanessa looks up just in time while she’s kissing her way down Charity’s body. Charity licks her lips, eyes closed and she’s all but lost in pleasure. And it’s delicious, sexy and so, so perfect. 

“Ness, dear GOD! please!,” Charity is all but begging now, “just…oh! Just. Please. Don’t. Stop.”

It’s not often that Charity actually pleads, or Vanessa has this much control and the tiny vet relishes the moment before she takes pity on her fiancé and finally slips her fingers inside her, two, knuckle deep. 

Charity pushes herself into the blonde’s hand as Vanessa speeds up the momentum. Vanessa watches her fingers move in and out of her fiancé before she licks her way to Charity’s clit, and she starts to suck hard. 

“Shit, Ness!” Charity gasps, turning her face into the pillows as she comes hard, making Vanessa feel like she’s sitting on top of the world. 

Vanessa places a few soft kisses on the insides of her fiancés thighs as Charity lies spent, a satisfied grin crossing her face. It takes her a good couple of moments to form a coherent sentence. 

“Ness come up here babe” 

Vanessa rests her head against Charity’s chest taking in a deep relaxed breath and Charity’s fingers weave through her hair for a moment, before they drop to stroke the smooth skin around her hips. 

“Babe I meant closer” 

“Huh?” 

“Ness, get up here and late me taste you” 

”always have to be bossy don’t you?” Vanessa replies smartly giving Charity’s knee a squeeze.

“I know you love it babe ,” Charity says giving her a playful smack on the ass. 

The sharp intake of breath and the way Vanessa’s eyes widen make Charity mentally note to ask her about that reaction later.

Vanessa moves up the bed. Charity sliding her hands up the smaller woman’s thighs guiding her to straddle her face. Charity nuzzles the inside of her fiancés thigh, her eyes feasting on the heavenly sight of Vanessa, so wet and ready . 

Vanessa settles , looking down at Charity and settles her fingers in her hair.

Charity’s hands follow the curves of Vanessa’s hips to palm her ass and she pulls her down. Charity trails kisses up until her mouth reaches Vanessa’s pussy. Vanessa is so pink and glistening and she smells so fucking sexy, and tastes even better.

Vanessa groans and another groan comes even deeper in her throat, when Charity’s tongue moves to her clit. She delicately teases the nub and squeezes Vanessa’s ass with both hands, holding her at her mouth.

Vanessa’s breathing is erratic, voice husky “More, please Charity, more.”

Charity uses the tip of her tongue to lick up the side of Vanessa’s pussy, just stopping short of her clit, before repeating the motion again, again, then again.

“Charity .... you’re ... you’re teasing me,” Vanessa squirms , a whine in her voice.

Charity sweeps her tongue deeper between Vanessa’s folds, her intoxicating taste stronger with more of her juices on Charity’s tongue. She laps, three, four, five times, and despite the insistent thrusting from Vanessa she still doesn’t touch her clit. Vanessa knows we’ll this is for earlier, Charity is getting her own back, but they are both loving it 

“Charity please .... please! .” Vanessa’s fingers curl tight in her lovers hair. She meets her fiancés eyes. Both of them have their pupils blown. Both of them wouldn’t trade a second of this for anything.

Charity follows the path from Vanessa’s entrance up, tongue unhurried. 

Vanessa’s fingers in her hair grip harder. 

Charity touches her tongue to the vets clit, the barest whisper of pressure. 

Then she did it again.

“Yes yes,” Vanessa whimpered.

Steadily building up her rhythm, she first licks then sucks on Vanessa’s clit. She does her best to use her hands to keep Charity right in place on her face, fingers pressing hard on the soft skin of her behind.

“Please , don’t stop doing that, right there,” Vanessa pants 

Charity knows all of Vanessa’s responses and the way she makes sweet high noises when she’s getting close. She focuses on keeping the beat, she feels own pussy pulse with the rush, her heart pounding in her ears.

Vanessa’s hips buck erratically and for a moment shes silent, then grunts out the overwhelming sensation.

Vanessa doesn’t waste a moment between being able to think again to shifting down and kissing Charity’s mouth. They keep kissing, sharing the flavour of the slick on Charity’s lips. When Vanessa finally moves Charity tries to pull her back down, but Vanessa spots the look on her face and rolls over on her side nestling into Charity. They’ve barely caught their breath, but Vanessa can see the cogs turning in her brain. 

“Charity what are you thinking” 

Charity laughs, “think I need a drink after that babe ... I missed you, you know” 

“Charity we had sex a few days ago” 

Charity rolls on her side to face Vanessa and tucks some loose hair behind her ear “Ness you know what I mean .. not rushing , like actually having five minutes to ourselves without the snot twins barging in” 

Vanessa erupts with laughter and smacks Charity on the bicep “ I know ... I missed you too” and they kiss again and it’s slow and sweet, but the temperature starts to rise again as Vanessa’s hand drops to the small of Charity’s back. After a few moments Charity pulls away, and Vanessa’s hand soothes her cheek. 

“What’s wrong ? Not got the stamina for round two?”

“Ha, very funny Ness! You know I have ... I just like lying here with you, it’s nice ... its peac.. ” 

There’s a knock on the door, 

“Mum! Moses got sick and now Johnny’s crying and it’s gross” 

Charity sighs

“so much for peaceful babe!” 

Xxxxxx


End file.
